<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beth Jr's Adventures. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578692">Beth Jr's Adventures.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Beth meets her aunts from both Earth prime and Earth 99. Will she like them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calamity/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beth Jr's Adventures.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at the Penthouse in Mary's room both her and Ryan are lying there talking as Mary's phone goes off she reaches over to see who it is seeing who it is she mutes </p><p>the ringer and then goes back to talking with Ryan. Through out the morning they talk about them and how much they both care about each other after talking Mary kissed </p><p>her sending them into another love making session.)</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning.</p><p>(Mary's in the kitchen getting the coffee set up as the elevator opens and Veracity walks off of it followed by Calamity hearing it open Mary yells out their names </p><p>getting them to turn and look at her then laugh.)</p><p>Veracity: Hi.<br/>Mary: Hi.<br/>Calamity: Oh god she's high.</p><p>(Veracity looks at her as she's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Veracity: So wrong.<br/>Calamity: But yet so funny.<br/>Veracity: Anyway. Why you so chipper this morning?</p><p>(Mary looks at her and then she looks over at Ryan and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: Oh she's still on the Ryan Wilder high.</p><p>(She looks off trying to keep from blushing as Kate and Reagan walk off of the elevator and over to them seeing Veracity smiles at them.)</p><p>Kate: Hey.<br/>Veracity: Hey. Our sister's high.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then to Mary whose still blushing.)</p><p>Kate: Ryan!<br/>Veracity: Ryan!<br/>Kate: Awe the joys of sex in a new a relationship.</p><p>(They look at her and laugh as Veracity sees Beth in Reagan's arms who hands her over to her and she holds her getting her to smile at her.)</p><p>Veracity: Hey you cutie.</p><p>(She continues to smile at her as Veracity kisses her head then leans into her getting her to smile at her as she looks at Calamity who smiles at her. Then she makes a </p><p>noise that gets them all to look at her and Veracity laughs at her.)</p><p>Kate: You are right?<br/>Veracity: Yeah. She hasn't grabbed my boobs yet.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then to Reagan who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Anyway. There was something we wanted to run by all of you guys mainly my sisters.</p><p>(Mary and Veracity look up at her.)</p><p>Mary: What's up?<br/>Calamity: Your girlfriends shirt.</p><p>(Ryan looks down as Kate and Reagan laugh at Ryan's midsection and then looks up at Calamity.)</p><p>Ryan: Don't be jealous.</p><p>(Mary and Veracity start laughing at Calamity's face who looks at her girlfriend whose still laughing.)</p><p>Calamity: Now that hurts.<br/>Veracity: Oh come on babe. You know i like it.<br/>Calamity: Well thank you.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mary walks to the table with the coffee and sits it down.)</p><p>Mary: So aside from mine and Vera's girlfriends competing over who has the nicer midsections.</p><p>(They laugh at them then calm down as Veracity keeps a hold of her niece whose got one of her toy's in her hands and jokingly throws at her mother's head who looks at </p><p>her and then to Reagan who starts laughing.)</p><p>Kate: I'm insulted.<br/>Mary: She's something.</p><p>(They start laughing at Kate's face she sticks her tongue out at Mary who laughs at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Anyway. You two.<br/>Mary: Kate started it.<br/>Veracity: Actually you did.<br/>Mary: Hey.</p><p>(Ryan's trying to keep from laughing as Mary nudges her getting her to look at her.)</p><p>Ryan: I'm sorry it's just you guys are to funny.<br/>Mary: If you think we're funny. You should see Reagan around her own sisters.<br/>Reagan: Hey we're nothing compared to these three.<br/>Ryan: So i'm seriously starting to learn.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down as they look at Kate again.)</p><p>Mary: Okay but seriously. Kate what's up?<br/>Kate: Well me and Reagan have been doing a lot of talking and we want her to meet both Beth and Alice.</p><p>(They all look at her Ryan quickly turns and looks at Kate.)</p><p>Ryan: Alice as in?<br/>Kate: I know you have your misgivings about Alice and i can't really say that i blame you. <br/>Ryan: I know you can't. But still. <br/>Calamity: What did Alice do now?<br/>Mary: Her wonderland gang had beaten and killed her mother right in front of her.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and then to Veracity who looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Veracity: I'm sorry Ryan.<br/>Ryan: It's okay. It's hard but I've been trying my hardest to move on. But it's not easy knowing that the woman who killed is still out there.<br/>Mary: I hear ya.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Reagan: Anyway. <br/>Mary: Right. Okay so what's going on?<br/>Kate: Like i said we want her to meet both Beth and Alice.<br/>Mary: Okay.<br/>Reagan: We just wanted your opinions on weather it would be safe enough for her to meet Alice. You mainly Mary.<br/>Mary: Honestly it's really up to you two on weather you want her to meet Alice or not. I mean we have a seen some change in her. But i still don't trust her.<br/>Kate: I can understand that.</p><p>(She smiles at her. They continue to talk about weather or not they should have Beth meet Alice or not because their all going to agree on the fact that she should </p><p>meet Beth Kane from earth 99. Over the next couple of days both Kate and Reagan continue to talk about that until one day Mark walked into Kate's office followed by </p><p>Calamity who told him to give them his opinion on weather they should introduce Beth to both Beth and Alice. He looked at her and laughed.)</p><p>Mark: What you want me to do?<br/>Calamity: Help the out.<br/>Mark: Help them out?<br/>Calamity: Yes.<br/>Mark: And why can't your girlfriend help them out?<br/>Calamity: Because she said she didn't want too.<br/>Mark: So you want my help in convincing Kate and Reagan to get their daughter to meet the woman who killed Mary's mother right in front of her. And then framed your </p><p>future father in law for the murder.</p><p>Calamity: I didn't say it was ideal. Besides. It's not like i haven't noticed how you look at him.<br/>Mark: I have a girlfriend thank you.<br/>Calamity: One you haven't seen in weeks?<br/>Mark: Are you seriously going to go there.<br/>Calamity: Shutting up.<br/>Mark: Anyway. Hey Bethie baby.</p><p>(She smiles at him as he picks her up and holds her getting her to smile at him.)</p><p>Mark: So you don't know weather you want her to meet Alice?<br/>Kate: No. And we've been going back and forth about it. And we can't for the life of us figure out weather or not we should let her meet Alice or not.<br/>Mark: The only thing i can tell you is that. I know this won't be very helpful.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Mark: The only thing i can tell you is that. It's up to you guys. If you want her to meet Alice then let her meet her. If not. There's really nothing to be upset </p><p>about. She'll forgive you.<br/>Kate: Actually that is a lot more helpful then her and Vera have been.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I'm the Alice whisper.</p><p>(Beth laughs at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)</p><p>BJ: Uncle.</p><p>(He looks at her and then to Kate and Reagan who look at each other and smile at her.)</p><p>Mark: She just.</p><p>(They laugh at him as Kate gets up and walks over to them as she gets to them she can see the look on Mark's face but doesn't say anything.)</p><p>BJ: Mama.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and smiles as Mark hands her over to Kate who smiles at her as she's holding her she plays her with her neckless and then looks at Reagan.)</p><p>Kate: She's going to meet Beth first.<br/>Reagan: Okay. So that leaves.<br/>Kate: Alice for last. We just won't tell her that.<br/>Reagan: She's make a smart ass comment like we saved the best for last.<br/>Kate: True.</p><p>(She laughs at her. As Mark and Calamity continue to spend time together Mark jokes with Calamity as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the </p><p>number he mutes it and then goes back to spending time with his friends. After thinking about a little bit more about if they should introduce Beth to both Beth and </p><p>Alice. And both agreeing they should let her meet them both. They decided to go to earth 99 to go and see Beth there and then they'll introduce the baby to Alice. </p><p>After getting earth 99 they went looking for her.)</p><p>Reagan: Wow.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Reagan: You don't think about one earth still being around.<br/>Kate: As far as i know this is the only one that still exist. According to Kara anyway.<br/>Reagan: This is nothing like our Gotham.<br/>Kate: Yeah.</p><p>(She laughs at her as someone walks up to them.)</p><p>Beth: Kate!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Kate: Beth!</p><p>(She walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her. Then she sees the woman next to her and smiles at who it is.)</p><p>Beth: This must be Reagan.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs as she nods her head at her.)</p><p>Kate: It is. Babe this is Beth Kane.</p><p>(She shakes her hand then let's it drop. Then she looks into the stoler and smiles at her.)</p><p>Beth: Well aren't you a cutie.</p><p>(She smiles at her.)</p><p>Kate: You got somewhere we can go and talk in private?<br/>Beth: Yeah. My apartments over here.</p><p>(They both walk off with her towards her apartment. Later as they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind her as she walks in Kate looks around it.)</p><p>Kate: Wow.<br/>Reagan: What?<br/>Kate: This looks like my apartment back on our earth.</p><p>(Reagan looks around and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: Wow.<br/>Beth: That's because it is.</p><p>(Kate looks at her.)</p><p>Beth: This was my Kate's apartment before she was killed.<br/>Kate: Oh yeah. Yeah i died on this earth.<br/>Reagan: Oh.<br/>Kate: I was even Batwoman on this earth too.<br/>Reagan: Oh wow.<br/>Kate: Yeah. I'll have to tell you the whole story later.<br/>Reagan: There wouldn't of happen to be on this earth would i?</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Beth: Yeah. You're actually my roommate so.</p><p>(Reagan looks down the hallway and then looks of at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Oh.<br/>Beth: No worries. She's been out of town so she won't be coming back anytime soon.</p><p>(She nods her head at her.)</p><p>Kate: Anyway. There is someone we wanted you too meet?<br/>Beth: You mean other then the hot girlfriend.<br/>Kate: I don't see Mary's girlfriend around.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her as they start laughing.)</p><p>Kate: See this is why i hardly ever get any. I make comments like that.<br/>Beth: I would fix it.<br/>Kate: See she's gorgeous. And i'm not even.</p><p>(They start laughing at her.)</p><p>Kate: Oh baby girl i'm so screwed.</p><p>(She laughs at her as she picks her up and holds her.)</p><p>Kate: Beth i want you to meet Beth Gabby Kane-Queen.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs off the shock as Kate hands her over to her. Once she has her she sits down in the chair and she has her in her lap playing with her.)</p><p>Beth: Hey.</p><p>(She looks up at her and smiles at her and Kate laughs at her.)</p><p>Beth: We sure she's Kate's.</p><p>(Kate throws a paper ball at her head.)</p><p>Reagan: Yes. It has been proven that she's Kate's child.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Beth: How?<br/>Kate: She's grabbed Reagan's boobs.</p><p>(Beth looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: And then just before she grabbed Reagan's boobs again. She grabbed Sophie's.<br/>Beth: Oh your ex on your earth?<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Beth: Wow. Yeah you're Kate's child.</p><p>(She laughs at her getting them to laugh with her.)</p><p>Beth: She's so cute.<br/>Reagan: She is. <br/>Beth: So you mentioned that Mary had a girlfriend.<br/>Kate: I did.<br/>Beth: What's her name?<br/>Kate: Ryan!<br/>Beth: Huh.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Beth: Nothing it's just things are completely different on this earth compared to your's.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Beth: We have a Mary and Ryan on this earth.<br/>Kate: Okay. So dad did remarry on this earth?<br/>Beth: Yes he did. <br/>Reagan: What was Catherine like on this earth?<br/>Beth: She was a great woman. Although me and Kate on this earth weren't to keen on her.<br/>Kate: And Mary?<br/>Beth: Oh she drove us nuts.<br/>Kate: Yeah. She does that for me on our earth so. But she's great with her and so's her girlfriend.<br/>Beth: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Beth: Well that's great to hear. You Bartender on her earth too?<br/>Reagan: That's actually how we met.<br/>Beth: You mean you didn't meet her in a bar. Wow. You have class Kate.<br/>Kate: You know. If you weren't holding my child i'd give you bird.</p><p>(She laughs at her as they continue to spend time with her BJ continue's to play with her Beth's hand then looks at one of her mother's and puts her arms out for them </p><p>Kate gets up and takes her from Beth and holds her as she's holding her she turns around and bops Kate's nose getting her to smile at her.)</p><p>Kate: What?</p><p>(She makes a noise getting them to laugh at her.)</p><p>Kate: That so.</p><p>(She smashes Kate's cheeks getting them to laugh at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Yup she's Kate's child.<br/>Kate: Gee thanks a lot Reagan.</p><p>(She laughs at her then calms down. Over the next several hours both Kate and Reagan remain in Gotham on earth 99 talking and joking around with Beth after visiting </p><p>with her they left to go back to their other and to go to see Alice the next day so that she could meet niece. Later over at the Hold up Kate and Reagan walk into the </p><p>bar and head over to everyone.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey.<br/>Mark: How'd the meeting with Beth go?<br/>Kate: Good. She told us a lot about the other earth.<br/>Mark: Oh yeah.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Is Reagan that Soul mate she told you about?<br/>Kate: Yup.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Oh wow.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Quick. Whose Ryan's?<br/>Kate: Mary!</p><p>(They all look at her and laugh.)</p><p>Mark: No.<br/>Kate: Yeah. She said they were even together on her earth.<br/>Mark: Holy shit. Ryan!<br/>Ryan: I heard. That's cool.<br/>Kate: It is.<br/>Reagan: She also said whose Mark's is.<br/>Mark: You?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah no. It's not me.<br/>Mark: Okay good. Because that would be weird.<br/>Reagan: Why?<br/>Mark: Because you're like a sister to me. <br/>Reagan: Oh. But no she did say you had one.<br/>Mark: Okay who was it?<br/>Reagan: You're dating her.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Well than.<br/>Ryan: Another words we all have soulmates on this other earth.<br/>Kate: Pretty much.<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Ryan: Yeah. You know up until this.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Ryan: I was never one to believe in soulmates.<br/>Mark: Seriously?<br/>Ryan: You gotta think of how i grew up.<br/>Mark: True. But we all have them somewhere.<br/>Reagan: Yeah. And oddly enough the woman Calamity is dating.<br/>Mark: Vera!<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Uh-oh.<br/>Reagan: On her earth Calamity is someone else's soulmate not. Veracity's.<br/>Mark: Well then who is it?<br/>Reagan: She's dating a tool named Theo.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to Ryan who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Don't tell them that.<br/>Reagan: I won't. <br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(As they continue to talk and joke around as their joking around Mark's phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes </p><p>back to his conversation as their all talking his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number again he goes to mute it but Ryan grabs the </p><p>phone from him and answer it getting him to laugh at her.)</p><p>Ryan: Who the hell is this? And why are you calling my friends boyfriend?</p><p>(The person on the other end is trying to form words but quickly hangs up and Ryan hands him back his phone.)</p><p>Mark: You know if i haven't said it yet Mary.<br/>Mary: What?<br/>Mark: I like your girlfriend.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mary: Oh good. Because so do i.</p><p>(Ryan looks at her and smiles as she kisses her than pulls away from her.)</p><p>Mark: Oh Reagan their so cute.<br/>Reagan: I know. Their cuter then me and Kate.<br/>Mark: You jealous?<br/>Reagan: I'm trying very hard not to be.<br/>Mark: Oh. Ryan i'd run.</p><p>(Ryan starts laughing at them as she turns and walks off to go and make another order for a customer. Then they spot someone come into the bar Mary looks over at who </p><p>it is and gets annoyed. But not by the person behind them she walks over to her and hugs her.)</p><p>Mary: Hey.<br/>Angelique: Hey. And here i thought you'd be annoyed to see me.<br/>Mary: No just him.</p><p>(Theo looks at her and can tell everyone still hates him. Then Beca walks away from him and over to her groupmates who are sitting next to the Evermoist members.)</p><p>Mark: By.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: If Theo finds out that Beca's mean't to be with Calamity.<br/>Kate: He could lose it.<br/>Mark: Yup.<br/>Ryan: Can i go burst his bubble.<br/>Mark: No.<br/>Ryan: Ah.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down. Then he walks over to the counter to order his and Beca's drinks.)</p><p>Mark: Oh no Ryan hide soulmate stealer is coming over.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Ryan: You really don't like him.<br/>Mark: Compared to him. <br/>Ryan: Okay.<br/>Mark: Jesse Swanson was a freaken saint.</p><p>(They start laughing again as Ryan sees her ex.)</p><p>Ryan: Hey. What can i get ya?<br/>Angelique: A million dollars.<br/>Ryan: Find yourself a millionaire and not her she's very much taken.<br/>Angelique: Mark single?<br/>Mary: He's also taken.<br/>Angelique: Well then. I'll take a beer.<br/>Ryan: Okay.</p><p>(Ryan walks off to go and get her beer as her and Mary laugh as Mark walks over to them.)</p><p>Mark: Angelique Martin!</p><p>(She looks at him and waves at him.)</p><p>Mark: Cat got your tongue?<br/>Angelique: Her and Ryan told me to behave myself.<br/>Mark: You know Sophie Moore is single.</p><p>(Kate throws popcorn at the back of his head making them laugh at her reaction.)</p><p>Angelique: Not anymore she's not.<br/>Mark: You're the new girlfriend?<br/>Angelique: I am.<br/>Mark: You're a lucky woman.<br/>Angelique: I like to think so.</p><p>(He laughs at her. As Ryan walks back over to them with her beer.)</p><p>Angelique: Thanks Ryan.<br/>Ryan: You bet. And Mark.</p><p>(He looks over at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Seriously and with Beca right there.</p><p>(He walks over to him as he gets to him he wraps his arm around Tyler's shoulder getting him to laugh.)</p><p>Mark: You know your girlfriend is right over there.</p><p>(He backs off as Mark laughs at his face.)</p><p>Tyler: Thanks for the save.<br/>Mark: You bet. Besides i have a feeling the only reason he came over here was to try and make Beca jealous.<br/>Tyler: Why would he do that?<br/>Mark: Because Beca's in love with the lead singer of Evermoist.</p><p>(He turns and looks at her then back at him.)</p><p>Tyler: But she's dating Kate's sister.<br/>Mark: Yup. Beca's to nice to ever really go after Calamity so.<br/>Tyler: No i get it.<br/>Mark: Are right. You okay?<br/>Tyler: Yeah. <br/>Mark: You hear the story about how Kate and Reagan's daughter grabbed your ex wife's boob.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Tyler: I did actually. And to this day it's still funny as hell.<br/>Mark: It is.<br/>Tyler: So where's Ares?<br/>Mark: Still out of the country. I don't know when she'll be back or if she'll ever be back.<br/>Tyler: Uh-oh?<br/>Mark: We broke up.</p><p>(He looks at him and then looks off feeling bad for him.)</p><p>Tyler: Why?<br/>Mark: I don't know. She just called me up and told me we were through and that was that.<br/>Tyler: Well i'm sorry.<br/>Mark: It's fine. <br/>Tyler: Is it?<br/>Mark: No. But i'll be okay. I swear.<br/>Tyler: Okay.</p><p>(Mark smiles at him as they continue to talk as their talking Ryan hands him his drink order and Mark laughs at her.)</p><p>Mark: Thanks.<br/>Ryan: You bet.</p><p>(Then she turns and walks off as he grabs up his drink and then starts laughing at something Tyler said. Then he looks at him and contiues to laugh then they calm </p><p>down.)</p><p>Tyler: You wanna get out of here?<br/>Mark: You asking me to leave with you?<br/>Tyler: Yes i am.<br/>Mark: What's the hurry?<br/>Tyler: It's just. Okay ever since you joined the Crows and i know when we met i was still married to Sophie but.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Tyler: I actually had a crush on you.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: Really?<br/>Tyler: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Tyler: I know if you don't believe me that's fine.<br/>Mark: No i do. To be honest. I've always kind of had a thing for you.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Tyler: So.<br/>Mark: You know. I'm gonna be honest here with Tyler.<br/>Tyler: What?<br/>Mark: I'd want more than just some one night. I would want to see where it goes.</p><p>(Tyler looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Tyler: You're really laying it out there.<br/>Mark: I am.<br/>Tyler: You just went through a break up?<br/>Mark: That was three months ago.<br/>Tyler: Oh. <br/>Mark: No worries. It still sucks that she broke up with me. And well i know i'm never going to get her back.<br/>Tyler: Why?<br/>Mark: I'd rather not talk about it.<br/>Tyler: Okay. Well do you still wanna get out of here. We can go grab a burger or something.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He laughs at him as they both pay for their drinks and walk out of the bar.)</p><p>The following morning.</p><p> </p><p>(Over at Crow Head Quarters Kate and Reagan walk in and head for their interrogation room as they get there Mark smiles at them.)</p><p>Kate: She here?<br/>Mark: She's in there. Hey cutie.</p><p>(She smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: You ready to see you're aunt Alice?</p><p>(She smiles at him again then looks at her parents.)</p><p>Kate: She's been smiling all morning.<br/>Mark: She must of heard Evermoist this morning.<br/>Kate: Yes she did. <br/>Reagan: Mary had one of their songs playing down in the bar this morning.<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Reagan: Yeah. She became even more happy when she saw them walk in and reached out for Calamity.<br/>Mark: No shit.<br/>Reagan: Yeah. Anyway. We better get in there so she can meet Alice.<br/>Mark: Don't sound so thrilled Reagan.</p><p>(She laughs as they walk into the room and Kate closes the door behind them as they walk in Tyler walks up to him and pushes him into a room once the door is closed he </p><p>kisses him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: Well morning to you too.<br/>Tyler: Sorry couldn't help it. Last night was fun.<br/>Mark: It was.</p><p>(He looks down and laughs as he pushes Mark against the door as he gets him there and he's leaned against it he kisses him again as their kissing Mark pushes both his </p><p>shirt and coat off of him once their off he throws them to the floor as they land on the floor he smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)</p><p>Tyler: Didn't get enough of this last night?<br/>Mark: Nope.</p><p>(He kisses him again as their kissing they both fall to the floor. Over in the room where Alice is Kate and Reagan have Beth on the floor after she was introduced to </p><p>her as soon as she was on the floor she got down there and started playing with her which made both Kate and Reagan laugh at her. As she plays with her niece she looks </p><p>up at them and smiles at them as she gets up and walks over to her seeing her walking both Kate and Reagan look at each other and smile at her. As they continue to </p><p>spend time with Alice Beth goes back and forth between her aunt and mother as she goes back and forth between them Reagan can't help but smile at her daughter and </p><p>girlfriend who are enjoying themselves being around Alice it's almost like Kate and Alice weren't kept away from each other for over fifteen years but with them </p><p>getting along right now and hoping for them to continue on with this Reagan's hoping that her and Kate can one day let Alice into their lives even more then she is </p><p>right now and that is something their all hoping will happen later on down the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because coming up later today will be hopefully two new chapters of Blood Oath.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>